


옆집 시리즈 01

by nyeong



Series: 수상한 옆집언니/병아리 의대생 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeong/pseuds/nyeong
Summary: + 같이 보시면 좋은 트윗(1) https://twitter.com/nyeong0968/status/948421737309335552(2) https://twitter.com/nyeong0968/status/948559963655254017(3) https://twitter.com/nyeong0968/status/955065969021411328





	옆집 시리즈 01

**Author's Note:**

> \+ 같이 보시면 좋은 트윗  
> (1) https://twitter.com/nyeong0968/status/948421737309335552  
> (2) https://twitter.com/nyeong0968/status/948559963655254017  
> (3) https://twitter.com/nyeong0968/status/955065969021411328

머리가 길었으면 좋았을까.  
아멜리는 욕조 가운데를 가로질러 누운 채 뒤통수를 난간에 대고 있다. 턱을 한껏 쳐들어 앙겔라가 조금이라도 편하도록 목도 쭉 늘리고. 머리가 길었으면 정말 그 없이는 머리에 물도 묻힐 생각을 못 했을 거다. 뒤로 누워 한참 늘어뜨려도 고작 두 뼘 되는 머리칼은 물에도 금방 젖고 감기도 금방 되어서 몇 분이면 끝이 났다. 어딘가 모자라고 남는 느낌을 안고 아멜리가 일어서려고 했을 때 어거지로 붙잡고 늘어진 앙겔라가 그 짧은 코스를 팩이다 뭐다 해서 늘렸다. 아멜리는 전속 관리사처럼 자기 머리카락을 가지고 이리저리 문지르고 치대는 그를 가만히 올려다 보게 되었다. 길다면 길고 짧다면 짧은 그 몇 분 동안 할 수 있는 일이 그 뿐이라서.  
짧아진 머리카락. 치렁치렁하고 성가시게 달라붙는 그 느낌이 굳이 겪지 않아도 적나라해서 아멜리는 다행이다 생각하다가도 아냐 하고 속으로 머리를 흔들었다. 그래서, 지금은 머리가 길지도 않으니 혼자 어떻게든 할 수 있는 일을 그의 손에 맡기고 있다는 건, 자신으로선 생각하지 않을 법 한 일이었다. 그래도 나는 머린 혼자 감았는데. 계단에서 굴러놓고 옆 집으로 끌려와 발목에 붕대를 감고서 훌쩍훌쩍 울기나 하던 게. 그게 꼴랑 다섯 달 전이다.핑곗거리로 한 말인 줄 알았는데 그게 진심일 줄은 정말 몰랐다. 더 모르겠는 건 거기에 슬쩍 동참하는 본인이었다. 다짜고짜 갑자기 욕실로 들어와 반라인 저를 잡아 끌 줄이야. 내외하냐며 등을 척 때리던 게 자기보다 열 살 어린 여자였다는 게 어찌나 우습던지 아멜리는 실성한 사람처럼 그 첫날에 자꾸만 혼자 부스스 웃었다.

한참이나 이른 저녁상을 내주고 기분 따라 반주를 했더니 뺨이 불그스레했다. 통나무처럼 뻑뻑하게 온 힘을 다 주고 불편히 누워있던 아멜리는 사람이 다 그렇듯 얼마 안 가서 편안하고 느긋하게 몸을 누이고 있었다. 내리 감은 눈꺼풀 안에서 이따금 홀로 굴러다니는 눈동자. 모든 긴장을 다 풀고 퍼져 누워 나를 남의 손에 다 맡기고 있으면 당연히 불안할 것 같았다. 저는 무슨 위협을 해도 의연하게 받고 외려 먼저 달려들던 사람이었다. 스스로 알아서 몸을 낮추고 말을 삼가고 경계를 푼 아멜리가 막 잠이 오려던 걸 제치고 화들짝 놀라며 눈을 뜬다. 다른 사람이 있는데도 꺼지는 정신머리가 어떻게 된 게 아니면 앙겔라는 벌써 남과 나의 경계를 넘어 들어온 참이겠지. 그는 손을 깍지 끼우고 배 위에 올리며 하얀 천장을 들여다 보았다.  
앙겔라는 묻지 않은 말들을 해 주었다. 잘 모르는 이야기들을 하나하나 동화 읽어주듯 낭창하게 읊어주니 아멜리는 웃지 않을 수가 없었다. 정작 무슨 말을 하는지도 모르면서 마냥 얼굴이 늘어졌다. 주로 학교 얘기를 하면서, 오늘 시험은 어땠고 -앙겔라는 하루 걸러 하루마다 시험 얘기를 했다. 아마 거의 매일 보는 것 같았다- , 뭘 했고, 가끔 저지른 나쁜 일들을 털어놓으며 아멜리가 대신 용서해주기를 바라는 것처럼 보채기도 했다. 그럼 아멜리는 듣고 있다는 뜻으로 가만히 그의 말하는 입을 쳐다보고 있었다. 거꾸로 누운 모습이라 어렵지 않은 일이었다. 그렇게 누워있으면 바로 보이는게 그의 턱이기도 하다. 그걸 구실 삼아서 아멜리는 계속 종알종알 바쁜 앙겔라를 쳐다보았다.

"…그래서 이번 시험은 평소보다 더 많이 준비 해야 돼요. 도서관에 자리가 있을지 모르겠다."  
"그러면 늦게 오겠네."  
"집에서 할까요?"  
"늦느냐고 물은 건데 그게 어떻게 그렇게 돼."  
"아니, 꼭 표정이 그래서. 이제 안 와? 하는 것 같이."  
"또, 또. 비약이 심하다."  
"맘에 안 들면 좀 제대로 각 잡고 똑바로 말하지. 맨날, 어?"  
"쑥스러워서 그래."

얼굴 위의 그가 못 이기는 척 웃는 소리가 이마 위로 쏟아졌다. 아멜리는 미지근한 물을 틀어 자기 머리카락을 꼼꼼히 씻어내는 앙겔라의 손을 보고싶었다. 느껴지기에도 퍽 조심스러워서, 그 손가락이 어떻게 움직이나 궁금해서. 얼굴을 만져봤다. 이따금 튀어오른 물방울이 앉는 자기 뺨 위를 몇 번 슬슬 건드려 보다가 표정이 멋대로 지어진 걸 생각했다. 내내 여기저기서 시달리다가 좀 쉬러 온 건데. 어쩌면 자기도 속을 만큼 속 깊은 어른 흉내를 내다가 우스워서 아멜리는 뒤척였다. 밤 늦게까지 깨어있다 집에 들어가는걸 보려고 기다릴 생각이었는데, 차라리 잘 됐다 싶은 마음이 느물느물 기어올랐다.  
앙겔라는 원래부터 공부를 잘 하던 모양이다. 떼거지로 몰려다니며 놀면서도 할 일은 꼬박꼬박 잘 했으니. 괜히 의대에 들어간 게 아니겠지. 그냥 아멜리의 바람이었다. 그 잠깐이라도 얼굴을 보고 실없는 소리를 하면서 시시덕 대는거. 노 젓는 배에 돛을 달아주면 더 빨리 더 멀리 갈 수 있는 걸 안다. 욕심이지. 아멜리는 눈을 감아버리고 입을 열었다.그냥 거기서 공부해. 쓸데없이 오가느라 시간 버리지 말구.  
그게 아니꼬운 앙겔라는 잘 헹구던 머리카락을 움켜 잡아당겼다. 두피를 날카롭게 찌르듯이 아픈데도웃음은 난다. 꼭 나중에서야 어른인 척 한다고 투덜대는 표정이 눈을 감고 있어도 보이는 듯 해서. 데리러 갈 테니까 머리채는 잡지 맙시다.

"있잖아."  
"네에."  
"혹시 누가 괴롭히거든 말 해."  
"그런 표정으로 그런 말 하면 진짜 무서운 거 알죠?”  
"그치. 되게 무서워서 친구도 없어."  
"참 나, 좋겠다."  
"그럼 네가 부끄럽겠지?"  
"뭐가요. 친구 없는게?"  
"남을 괴롭히는 거니까."

애석하게도 샤워기 소리는 그쳤고 머리카락을 쥐고 물기를 짜내던 앙겔라의 손은 멈칫한다. 뭘 더 어떻게 핑계를 대고 대답을 미룰 수 있는 게 아무것도 없어서 앙겔라는 잠자코 수건을 가지고 와 펼쳤다. 흩어지는 머리칼을 싸매고 비비면서 대답을 궁리해 봤다.  
얼른 그렇다고 고개를 끄덕이지 못하는 이유를 곰곰히 생각해 보면. 혼내줄게 하는 말을 그가 아무 생각없이 했으리라고는 여겨지지 않아서였다. 아니면, 너한테 뭘 해줄게, 하는 말은 꼭 지키는 사람이어서? 그냥 듣기 좋으라고 하는 말인지, 아닌지 앙겔라는 모르겠다. 너는 아무 걱정 말라는 뜻일까. 그러기 위해서 필요하다면 대신 나서주겠다는 걸까. 싫어할 걸 알면서도.  
네가 어디서 싫은 소리 듣고 그러면 어떻게든 가만히 못 있을 것 같은데, 그러면 네 얼굴 볼 낯이 없을 것 같고. 내가 구박 받고 가만히 있을 거 같아요?  
푹 웃을 수 밖에 없었다. 아니.

그러면서 씩 웃은 아멜리는 누워있던 몸을 일으켜 앉았다. 젖은 머리카락을 수건으로 싸매고 예고도 없이 벗어던진 티셔츠를 주운 앙겔라는 놀란 시선을 거꾸러뜨렸다. 내외 해? 약올리듯 물은 아멜리는 아예 바지까지 벗으려고 손을 가져다 대고 있었다. 저럴때만 능청스럽지. 의도대로 약이 오른 앙겔라는 바깥으로 내빼버렸다. 덜컥 닫히는 문을 계속 웃는 낯으로 향해 있다가 속옷까지 다 벗고서 아멜리는 샤워기 밑에 섰다. 항상 씻고 나오면 앙겔라는 한 손으로 어떻게 씻느냐고 물었지만 대꾸하지 않았다. 어떻게 다 되더라. 아멜리는 가만히 반창고 붙인 왼손을 바라보다가 거즈를 떼어버렸다. 반쯤 아물어 살이 새로 돋기 시작하는 자국 위를 보다가 비식 몰래 웃었다. 앙겔라는 아마 크게 다쳐 본 일이 없었을 것이다. 상처에 물이 닿아도 금방 닦으면 될 일인데 조금이라도 여지를 만들어 보려고 이런 짓까지 하게 된 스스로가 믿기지가 않아서 실없이 웃음은 계속 났다.  
몇 주나 집에 돌아오지 않아 궁금하기도 했을텐데 더 묻지 않아줘서 그게 참 고마웠다. 붕대를 둘둘 감고 현관에 이마를 대고 있는 걸 보고 나서야 나는 들을 말이 있다, 는 듯 곁으로 온 앙겔라. 팔짱을 턱 끼우고서. 겨우 이 정도 다친 걸로 집에 못 들어온 게 아니다. 차마 보이지 못할 만큼 다쳤다가 다 나아서 돌아온 거다. 그건 꿈에도 모르겠지.

"우리 교수님 진짜 변태같애."

습기가 부옇게 찬 욕실을 나오니 앙겔라는 바닥에 배를 깔고 엎드려 책 위로 연필을 끼적대고 있다. 이놈의 글자는 몇 번을 읽었는데 볼 때마다 새롭지. 아멜리는 혼자 툴툴대는 앙겔라와 그 곁에 빨래 널린 듯 입을 벌린 가방과 여기저기 흩어진 교과서를 정물 보듯이 고요히 바라보았다. 발바닥이 천장을 보게 둔 다리가 느릿느릿 풀줄기처럼 흔들렸다. 가만히 벽에 등을 대고 생각에 잠겨있던 아멜리는 한참 문장 위에 동그라미를 치고 있던 앙겔라의 목소리에 깨어났다.

“지옥이나 천국 같은 게 있을까요.”  
“갑자기 왜.”  
“어… 이대로 학교 다니다 보면 진심으로 교수가 지옥에 떨어지길 바랄 것 같아서?”  
“글쎄…지옥은 있지 않을까?”  
“왜 하필 지옥이에요?”

울적한 생각이 들어 아멜리는 앙겔라가 보고 있던 책의 낱장을 살며시 어루만졌다. 입 안에서 망설이던 말은 결국 나오지 못했고, 앙겔라의 표정에서 분명히 알 수 있었지만 그는 입을 다물고 모른 척 했다. 군인 뭐 그 비슷한 거라고 했지, 책상에만 앉아있어 허리가 아프다고 했었다. 정확히는 얘기하지 못했다. 할 수 없다. 스스로 몸을 지키는 데는 한계가 있기 때문이었다. 불의의 사고에서는 벗어날 수 없는 법이다. 예를 들면 옆 집 대학생이 새벽에 자기 집 문을 두드리는 걸 막을 수 없듯이. 어쨌든 아멜리는 떳떳할 수가 없었다. 나는 자의식이 있는 인공지능을 죽이고, 가끔 사람도 죽이고, 그들이 무슨 잘못을 했는지는 몰라. 잘못이 있다기에 죽이는 거야. 사실, 사실은 알고싶지 않아. 그러면 아무것도 못할 것 같아. 아멜리는 대화에서 자주 등을 보였다. 잘 얘길 하다가도 문득문득 일어서서 창문간에 매달리거나 입을 다물면서. 막다른 길목에 부딪친 사람처럼.  
점점 앙겔라가 약점이 되어간다. 무슨 말을, 어떻게, 뭐라고 해야할지 고민하게 만들고, 나누는 대화는 언제나 허리에 구멍이 뻥뻥 난 채로 흐지부지 끝이 난다. 뭐라고 정확히 끝맺음을 하지 못하고서 흩어진 것만 해도 십수번 이었다. 감춰야 될 것들이 너무 많았다. 감추고 싶은 것들. 드러나면 부끄러울 자기의 일부가 입을 그만 닫게 만든다. 지금 말을 막은 것도 그 탓이다. 지옥에 들어앉을 이유를 되물으면 빤하게 보고만 있을 것 같았다. 그러자면 살아 온 인생을 주절주절 늘어놔야 할까 봐. 나는 보여줄 게 많이 없어.

아멜리는 멍하니 앉았다가 몸을 데루룩 굴려 반듯하게 누워 천장을 올려다 보았다. 새하얗게 빛나는 형광등을 보던 자리에서 고개만 비틀자 바로 윗목에 엎드려 발을 동동 구르는 앙겔라가 있다.  
저 나이는 원래 저렇게 한 점 구김이 없는 거였나. 뭐가 잘 안 풀리는건지 세밀하게 주름 잡힌 눈썹 사이가 간간히 꿈틀거렸다. 시계 침이 새벽을 향해 갔다. 아침에 또 학교 가려면 어지간히 부지런해야 될 텐데. 아멜리는 어느새 나른하게 풀린 눈꺼풀을 몇 번 깜빡이다가 생각했다. 꿈결에서 부르듯 아멜리는 취한 사람 같은 발음으로 자자, 했다. 그만 자자. 분명히 자긴 그렇게 말 했다고 생각했는데. 앙겔라는 꿈쩍도 않고 엎드린 그대로였다. 왜지, 왜 그럴까…… 아멜리는 문득 겁이 나서 벌떡 몸을 일으켰다. 바람이 풀썩 날리도록 급하게 일어난 아멜리에게 그때서야 앙겔라의 눈길이 달라붙었다.

"자는 거 아니었어요?"  
"아니…"  
"눈 깜빡깜빡 하길래 자는 줄 알고… 벌떡 일어나서 깜짝 놀랐네."  
"……."  
"꿈이라도 꿨어요?"

아멜리는 도로 누우며 모르겠어, 했다. 꿈을 꾼 건지 꿈 같은 일을 겪은 건지 아멜리는 잘 알 수가 없었다. 그냥 잠결에 널 부른다고 불렀는데 아니었나봐. 앙겔라는 괜스레 시무룩한 것 같은 목소리를 듣곤 소리없이 씩 웃었다. 잠이 달아난 표정으로 멍하니 천장만 올려다 보는 모습이 귀여워서. 앙겔라는 하던 공부를 접고 책을 덮어 한 구석으로 치우곤 소파 위에 뒹구는 기다란 베개를 내렸다. 아멜리의 손을 잡아 침대로 이끌어, 꿈지럭대며 베개를 머리에 대고 아멜리가 판화처럼 누운 자리 옆에 누웠다. 새카맣게 물든 밋밋한 천장을 쳐다보다 괜히 아멜리를 툭 건드렸다. 솔직히 무서운 꿈 꿨죠? 놀리듯이 웃음진 목소리로. 아멜리는 기다 아니다 대답하는 대신 모로 누워 그를 향해 얼굴을 돌렸다.

"솔직히 무서웠던 건 맞아."

아멜리는 부끄러운 듯 이불 깃으로 코를 숨기며 눈을 감았다. 자요? 안 자.

"좋아해요."  
"그래."  
"언니는?"  
"나도 그래."  
"근데 그냥 잘 거에요? 처음 같이 누웠는데?"  
"얘 좀 봐."  
"아니이. 좋아하면 할 수도 있지, 다 큰 어른들끼리."  
"그래, 할 수도 있는데 안 할 수도 있지."  
"진짜 가끔 나한테 일부러 그러는 것 같은 거 알아요? 진짜로 복수 할 거야."  
"그럼..."

끝까지 눈을 감고 모른 체 하려던 건 아니었는지 그가 눈을 가늘게 밀어 뜨고는 대뜸 옷을 벗어 던졌다. 어, 이렇게 갑자기... 너무 어두워서 잘 안 보이,

"네가 올라와. 난 늙어서 움직이기가 힘들다."  
"아...진짜 무드. 안 해요. 나 잘 거야."

애초에 이렇게 될 거란 걸 알고 있었나 보지. 아멜리가 큭큭 웃으며 반라가 된 몸 위로 이불을 덮어썼다. 잘 자. 침대는 좁았다. 나란히 누우면 어깨 끄트머리끼리 맞붙을 것 같았다. 빈정 상한 척 돌아누웠던 등이 이쪽으로 향하고, 매끄러운 팔목 위에 손가락이 닿았다. 깜빡깜빡 꺼져가는 의식 너머로 피부의 촉감이 파고들었다. 손목, 손등, 손가락. 든든하게 손이 맞잡히자 앙겔라가 속삭이듯 인사를 밀어놓는다. 잘 자요.


End file.
